


The Cabin

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin, Dean apoia Sam, Dean e Castiel ajudam Sam e Rowena, F/M, Fluffy, O caso é uma farsa, Samwena, samwitch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: O alce e a bruxa novamente estão em um caso juntos e sozinhos e totalmente isolados numa cabana no meio de um floresta. E as vezes, o amor so precisa de um empurrãozinho.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one shot foi inspirada pelas conversas no grupo castiel e rowena warrios. Culpem eles.

Em poucos minutos a ruiva saia da porta de seu flat em direção a Sam que a esperava apoiado em seu carro.  
Ele havia a convidado para uma caçada numa cidade não muito longe, haja vista que Dean e Castiel já estavam em uma caçada no outro lado do país e Rowena era sua única e melhor ajuda disponível, então bastou uma ligação e ela felizmente concordou depois de ele especificar mais sobre o caso.  
\- Então, apenas nós dois? - Ela arrasta sua mala indo em direção a ele que a cumprimenta com um beijo na bochecha e um pequeno abraço, como de costume, e que sempre deixava a ruiva corada.  
\- Olá Rowena. - Sam fala a provocando enquanto pega a mala grande e exagerada da ruiva e a coloca no porta malas antes de ambos adentrarem no carro. - Obrigado por vir comigo. - Ele sorri de canto quando já estavam na estrada a caminho da outra cidade.  
\- Oh querido Samuel é sempre um prazer. - A ruiva arqueia uma sobrancelha em sua direção e o olha de canto enquanto também observa a paisagem, a fina nesvasca caia em uma dança serena enquanto a estrada era quase deserta. Era apenas ela e Sam ali, e de alguma maneira ambos estavam felizes e animados por isso.  
\- Dean e Cas devem demorar alguns dias para chegarem lá, mas isso nos da um tempo - Sam tenta falar mas Rowena o corta.  
\- Juntos? - Ela morde o lábio e ri quando Sam revira os olhos e ri também.  
\- Nos da um tempo para nos adiantarmos no caso. - Sam corrige. Mas a ideia de um tempo juntos o alegrou mais do que ele esperava. Ele e Rowena sempre viviam em flertes e provocações, as vezes era difícil definir se algo era realmente um convite, declaração ou apenas uma brincadeira rotineira.   
\- E para onde exatamente estamos indo? - A ruiva pergunta enquanto analisa suas unhas e franze o nariz rapidamente.   
\- Pelo oque Dean disse é uma espécie de um hotel com diversas cabanas espalhadas pela enorme floresta. Pessoas normalmente passam o inverno inteiro por lá. - Sam fala a encarando de canto enquanto permanecia prestando atenção na estrada. - Tenho certeza que vai gostar de lá. Mesmo sendo casas de montanhas rústicas são 5 estrelas. - Logo que ele fala Rowena o encara animada e com um sorriso nos lábios. Sam gostava daquele sorriso, por que de alguma forma Rowena sorria daquela forma apenas para ele.  
Ambos desenvolveram uma grande amizade com o passar dos anos, mesmo que as vezes ficassem dias sem se ver, ainda mantinham contato por mensagens, podia-se dizer que eram melhores amigos, ambos se divertiam muito quando estavam juntos, ou as vezes apenas desabafavam quando algo os afligia. Isso era algo pelo qual ambos eram muito orgulhosos.  
\- Bem, acho que você me conhece muito bem então. - Ela da de ombros e igualmente presta atenção na estrada. Era como se houvesse uma pequena tensão sobre eles, era impossível que não houvesse, eles estavam o tempo todo flertando e se encarando, mas agora estavam ali e sozinhos, sem Dean para os incomodar e os mandar pegar um quarto ou Cas os encarando confusos. Era apenas eles dois. Seja oque for que existisse entre eles, era algo forte e verdadeiro.   
Em algumas horas de viagem e converdas aleatórias, finalmente chegaram ao local. A casa era grande e bem feita, lotada de árvores a todo seu redor, a neve que se formava em seu telhado, no chão e na copa das árvores deixavam apenas o lugar mais bonito. Rowena sorria alegremente enquanto entrava na casa com a chave que ela rapidamente havia tirado das mãos de Sam.  
\- Bem você estava certo. É incrível aqui. - Rowena logo largou sua mala na entrada da cabana enquanto ela observava o lugar admirada.   
Logo a entrada da cabana já havia uma enorme sala, uma lareira e sofas grandes a sua frente, e ao outro lado uma enorme cozinha.  
\- Te disse. - Sam falou sorrindo enquanto estava do lado dela também observando o lugar. - É melhor ascender a lareira, está ficando mais frio, você pode ir dar uma olhada nos quartos. Imagino que queira ficar com a suíte. - Ele a olha por cima do ombro enquanto fecha a porta e estala os dedos animado.  
\- Certo de novo. Mas eu não me importaria de dividir, quer dizer caso você queira. - A bruxa fala com uma voz maliciosa enquanto morde o canto do lábio e da de ombros.  
\- É uma grande tentação mas você sabe que não devemos. - Ele sorri maliciosamente de volta e continua a arrumar algumas coisas para atear fogo enquanto a bruxa some de sua visão.  
\- Você que perde então. - Ela fala já longe no corredor logo entrando na suíte e começando a desfazer suas malas.  
Sam ainda na cozinha sorria de canto cabisbaixo, não era como se ele não imaginasse pensamentos impuros da ruiva, era inevitável, mas eles estavam ali a trabalho, e então Sam se questinou, ele sempre a negou, mesmo que também flertasse nada nunca aconteceu entre eles, e sua justificativa foi sempre a mesma: menos papo e mais trabalho. Mas no nomento que parou para pensar que talvez nunca mais tivessem sequer a chance de estarem perto ou de um apocalipse os afastar ele imediatamente se arrependeu por nunca ter dado uma chance a oque eles poderiam ser.  
Uma vez que a madeira já começava a queimar e aquecer o lugar, Sam juntou suas malas e foi ao seu quarto para guarda-las e logo retornou a cozinha para ligar ao seu irmão.  
\- Dean, oi. - Sam falou animado enquanto pegava o notebook de sua mochila e colocava sobre uma pequena mesa redonda no canto da sala aonde já havia uma pilha de livros que ele e Rowena haviam trazido.  
\- Eai Sammy. Já chegaram? - O mais velho pergunta. - Está no viva voz. - Ele alerta o irmão enquanto olha para Cas de canto.  
\- Sim nós recém chegamos e estamos nos ajeitando aqui, Rowena está tomando banho então pensei em te ligar. - O caçador mais alto liga seu notebook e se mantém concentrado na ligação enquanto acessa o site de notícias da cidade em que estavam. - Até agora não teve nada estranho por aqui, as coisas parecem até calmas demais.  
\- Isso é suspeito - Dean falou tentando conter sua animação com preocupação. - Mas sei que você e Rowena podem dar um jeito. E até aproveitar esse tempo sozinhos. - O mais velho fala com uma voz maliciosa e ri enquanto Cas o encara confuso e Sam revira os olhos.   
\- Dean! - Sam fala um pouco nervoso e confere para ver se Rowena não estava por perto.  
\- Não se faz cara, vocês nem sempre tem importunidades assim, vocês não são eu e o Cas, não precisam enrolar por anos. - Dean sorri olhando para seu anjo e segura a mão dele. - Eu te conheço maninho, eu sei que gosta dela, e ela gosta de ti também, não espere a perder para falar oque sente. - Dean falava com uma voz calma e amiga, a qual Sam reconheceu realmente ter boas intenções.  
Dean não era o maior fã de Rowena e todos sabiam, mas ele também sabia reconhecer que ela fazia Sam feliz maia do que ele gostaria de admitir, ela o fazia rir, contar seus segredos, conversar, como ninguém mais era capaz, o mais velho sabia o quanto ela mexia com seu irmão desde o momento em que ele deu a ela a página do livro dos condenados mesmo sabendo o perigo que isso significava, e também desde que Sam soube que era quem a matava, Dean percebia o quanto Sam sofria e se culpava por carregar esse peso nas mãos. Rowena além de Cas e Dean era a pessoa mais próxima dele, ela era como sua melhor amiga, qualquer problema que acontecesse era ela quem ele chamava, e a bruxa vinha toda vez. Oque não tardou a levar a Dean perceber que ela também sentia o mesmo. Muitas vezes ele a percebeu observando Sam completamente apaixonada e confusa, como se nem ela mesma fosse capaz de entender por que estava apaixonada por um caçador que está destinado a mata-la, mas que de uma forma a atraia tanto. Por que Sam diferente de Dean e Cas, era quem a escutava, quem a defendia, quem a aguentava, por que convenhamos que ela pode ser difícil de conviver as vezes, mas para Sam isso parecia ser um prazer. E se então eles devessem ficar juntos, Dean estaria feliz por eles. Por que mais do que todo mundo Dean sabe o quanto Sam deseja por uma vida normal, pela chance de ter uma família, e ele sabe que no fundo isso é tudo que a ruiva quer também. Dean torcia por eles. Ele queria que ambos pudessem sentir e viver oque ele tinha com Cas. Eles mereciam.  
\- Tá. Tanto faz. - Sam fala derrotado passando a mão pelos cabelos. No fundo ele sabia que Dean tinha razão. Sam sabe melhor que qualquer um como era horrível conviver no meio da tensão de Dean e Cas por saber que os dois se amavam a anos mas nunca tiveram coragem de confessarem oque sentem até Dean quase ter perdido Cas para o Vazio. E Sam não queria que acontecesse a mesma coisa com ele e a Rowena.  
\- Se cuidem. E tomem cuidado. Você sabe oque eu quero dizer. - Dean fala novamente o provocando. - Nos ligue se as coisas ficarem piores. - O menor fala antes de desligar a ligação. Sam dar a Sam uma chance de responder antes que ele fosse interrompido pela ruiva aparecendo na sala em sua camisola e robe com o cabelo preso em um coque um tanto frouxo. E Sam ligeiramente a lançou um olhar de questionamento.  
\- Oque? Nós tivemos uma longa viagem, um banho longo e quente faz bem. - Ela da se ombros convencida enquanto senta na poltrona na frente da lareira e estica seus pés para se esquentarem. - Você devia tomar um também. Parece cansado. - Ela o encara com um olhar afetuoso.  
\- Certo. Mas nós também precisamos focar no caso. - Sam aponta o dedo a ela enquanto anda para perto da lareira também.  
\- Está nevando bastante. Realmente acha que as pessoas vão sair de suas cabanas e correr riscos quando há coisas mais interessantes a se fazer nelas? - Rowena olha para a janela e via a neve densa caindo enquanto os últimos raios de sol desapareciam do céu e então Rowena o encara sobre o ombro enquanto o oferece um olhar inocente. Mas ambos sabiam muito bem oque ela quis dizer com "coisas mais interessantes a se fazer".  
\- Talvez você esteja certa. - Sam fala e a ruiva o encara animada. - Talvez não. - O maior fala apenas em provocação fazendo a ruiva cerrar os olhos o encarando enquanto ele se afastava. - De qualquer jeito vamos ficar atentos. - Sam falou antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.  
Assim que o caçador retornou ambos estavam sentados ao sofá lendo livros e notícias, o silêncio pairando sobre eles enquanto o único som era o barulho da madeira queimando, mas esse silêncio não os incomodava, por que era confortável, eles estavam ali, tão perto, um sentado a cada canto do sofá, apenas a ponta de seus dedos dos pés se tocando os causando um choque por todo o corpo e pequenos arrepios a cada vez que um deles moviam-se um pouco, nenhum preocupou-se em os mover, eles apreciavam o tempo que tinham juntos, mesmo em silêncio, ambos apenas trocavam rápidos olhares e pequenos sorrisos quando eventualmente achavam algo interessante nos livros especialmente quando Rowena encontrou algo útil em um livro e rastejou para o lado de Sam para o mostrar o trecho do livro, seus ombros estavam encostados, seus olhares um pouco envergonhados, suas respirações já descompassadas, ambos ficaram estáticos apenas encarando um ao outro sem saber oque fazer, ou temendo oque fosse acontecer. Mas a verdade é que preferiam agir como se tudo fosse um jogo e simplesmente se afastar quando chegavam perto de mais.  
\- Agora que fizemos algum progresso eu acho que devemos dormir. - O caçador sorri de canto enquanto levanta e vai até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água deixando a ruiva organizar suas anotações.  
\- Mal posso esperar para dormir naquela cama enorme e quente. - Ela o encara por cima do ombro enquanto ambos caminham pelo corredor a caminho de seus quartos.   
\- Certeza que a minha é tão boa quanto a sua. - O maior a encara com os olhos semi cerrados enquanto para na porta de seu quarto e a encara na porta do quarto dela. - De qualquer jeito boa noite. Chame se precisar.  
\- Boa noite giant. - Ela sorri por fim fechando a porta e andando até sua cama e lá se deitando.  
A noite havia pairado sobre eles, a temperatura caia gradativamente e a neve apenas aumentava. O silêncio era tranquilizador e o conforto do local tornava tudo apreciável oque não tardou a ambos adormecerem depois de seus pensamentos terem vagado por um momento. Eles sempre perdiam-se em pensamentos. Mesmo que talvez agora não fosse o momento ideal para isso, mas a final, quando era o momento certo? A resposta é que se quer ele exista. E talvez uma hora já fosse tarde demais, porém, impedidos por seus medos, ambos apenas pensavam um no outro, não ousando qualquer coisa a mais, nenhum outro passo, tudo era um salto no escuro entre eles.  
\- Rowena. O que faz acordada? - Era tarde sa madrugada quando Sam levantou para tomar um copo d'água quando encontrou a ruiva sentada na poltrona em frente a lareira enrolada em um dos cobertores grossos enquanto ela abraçava seus joelhos.  
\- Oh, espero que eu não tenha te acordado. - Rowena rapidamente seca uma lágrima antes de o encarar e fingir que tudo estava bem na medida em que Sam se aproximava dela.  
\- Não eu só vim tomar água... O que aconteceu? - Ele anda até o lado dela e se ajoelha a sua frente para conseguir a encarar, já temendo pela resposta.  
\- Pesadelos idiotas. - Ela ri tristonha esfragando um dos olhos. - Não consigo dormir.  
\- Oh, sinto muito. Eu sei como é. Posso ficar aqui te fazendo companhia. - Ele fala com afeto enquanto a encara com um sorriso fraco. A ver daquela maneira o partia o coração. Ele sabia o quão ruim esses pesadelos podiam ser, ou quantas noites em claro ele passou e também sabia como era ruim não ter ninguém que o entendesse, até Rowena chegar.  
\- Você não precisa fazer isso. - Ela revira os olhos, mas uma companhia era tudo que ela realmente queria e precisava. Ela se sentia tão impotente e com tanto medo.  
\- Mas eu quero. Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha. Talvez possa te fazer companhia ou sei la te abraçar. - Ele se levanta e estica a mão para ela que por um momento observa sua mão como se fosse um objeto e ligeiramente fica confusa antes de a segurar e quando ela o fez o caçador a guiou até o sofá maior onde ambos se sentaram e então ele a abraçou de lado e ela repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele.  
\- Eu me sinto uma menininha assustada que tem medo do monstro escondido no guarda roupas. - Ela resmunga enquanto ele a abraça e respira fundo.  
\- Você quer falar sobre o pesadelo? Talvez ajude. - Ele da de ombros enquanto puxa o cobertor novamente sobre a ruiva.   
\- É o de habitual. Lucifer me matando e torturando repetidas vezes. No entanto agora tem Michael também. - Ela fala tristonha.  
\- Sei como é ser possuída por um arcanjo. Me desculpa que tenha que ter passado por aquilo. Eu queria que as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes. Mas você mesmo assim nos salvou. - Ele acaricia o braço dela enquanto ambos olham para a lareira observando a madeira queimar.  
\- Você sabe que eu faria isso 1000 vezes se significasse salvar vocês, né? Mas eu não fui capaz de salvar aqueles caçadores. Eu os vejo todas as noites. - Rowena não evita chorar um pouco com a memória que isso a causou.  
\- Mas nós não te culpamos, e nem você devia. - Sua voz era calma e serena. Ele e Rowena numca haviam conversado sobre aquele dia antes, Sam apenas sabia que ela estava muito mal por tudo que aconteceu. - Você fez oque fez por que se importa com nós.  
Rowena permanece em silêncio e se deita sobre as pernas dele, o maior calmamente começa a acariciar os cabelos cacheados vermelhos da ruiva enquanto os dois permenecem observando as labaredas do fogo.  
\- E nós nos importamos com você também. Eu me importo com você. - O maior acaricia o rosto da ruiva fazendo que ela se vire para o encarar nos olhos. - Você é nossa bruxa favorita. - Ele ri a fazendo rir também, oque ligeiramente o fez sentir um calor em seu coração.  
\- Galanteador. - Ela rebate e sorri sem mostrar os dentes enquanto segura sobre seu peito uma das mãos do caçador, ambos ainda se encarando, seus olhares perdidos um no outro, ou talvez fosse ali que eles se encontravam, por que viam além deles, como se pudessem ver suas almas e suas feridas, as quais eles entendiam e compreendiam.   
\- É a verdade. - Ele afaga a bochecha da ruiva e ela fecha os olhos ao seu toque. - Você sabe que não somos Dean e Castiel. Nós podemos dizer um ao outro oque sentimos. - O maior continua acariciando a bochecha da ruiva com seu polegar a fazendo genuinamente corar com oque ele diz.  
\- E oque tem a dizer? - A bruxa o desafia. O encarando com curiosidade e nada mais que isso. Entretanto ele podia a ver ficar com a respiração ofegante. Seu peito subindo e descendo mais rápido assim como o dele.  
Entretanto ele nada diz, apenas se aproxima da ruiva e gentimente cola seus lábios nos dela, iniciando um beijo lento o qual ela igualmente retribui.  
Seus lábios moviam-se numa sincronia perfeita, o beijo era tão necessitado quanto apaixonado, suas mãos rapidamente entrelaçaram-se no corpo um do outro em um abraço enquanto beijavam-se mais desesperadamente. O fôlego cada vez mais ficando escasso, o beijo se tornando pouco para oque eles sentiam.  
\- Que eu te amo. - Ele deixa sua testa encostada na dela, a encarando no fundo dos olhos, narizes roçando, sorrisos bobos inevitáveis e seu coração, que palpitava audívelmente.  
A bruxa sorri de canto e rapidamente senta no colo do caçador novamente o juntando em um beijo. Dessa vez mais quente, suas mãos habilmente ajudavam o maior a tirar suas roupas e ele também. Em um momento ambos estavam completamente nus, em movimento em sincronia, gritando pelo prazer e a dor que se tornava prazerosa. E então abraçavam-se apertando, deixando que o prazer e o mix de sentimentos do momento os inundasse, como se cada partícula de seus seres fosse totalmente atraída como um imã ao corpo um do outro. Os beijos se tornando tão desesperados e necessitados em meio aos gemidos. Seus corpos já suados e brilhantes pelo reflexo do fogo que ainda queimava. E novamente os movimentos se intensificaram, seus corpos colidiam com força um no outro, a ruiva arranhava as costas do maior numa tentativa de o trazer para perto enquanto ele segurava firme em seu cabelo assim beijando seu pescoço. Esse era um sentimento que eles jamais imaginaram sentir, o prazer era tanto capaz de deixar ambos bêbados, extasiados e incrédulos de que era possível sentir todos aqueles sentimentos, ou que sequer oque viveram foi real, parecia perfeito demais para ser.  
Agora ambos estavam abraçados e deitados sobre o sofá, recuperando -se de seus orgasmos.  
\- Samuel? - A bruxa o chama. Ambos estavam observando o resto da lenha queimar enquanto estavam deitados e de conchinha aninhados num cobertor grosso. - Eu também te amo. - Rowena sussura o encarando. - Muito. - Sua voz era serena e terna, cheia de sentimentos.  
O maior apenas permaneceu em silêncio e acariciou o rosto da ruiva antes de a dar um selinho e a abraçar mais apertado que pode, a protegendo e mantendo aquecida em seus braços e era exatamente assim que ela sentia, como se fosse o seu paraíso, como se fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo.  
A noite que antes havia sido triste e deprimente terminou por ser uma das melhores noites de sua vida.   
A grande nevasca dos dias seguintes de uma maneira os deixou presos naquela cabana, oque antes poderia ser um pouco irritante agora era a melhor notícia que tiveram, entretanto eles estavam ali por um motivo, por uma caçada, mas as coisas estavam tão estranhas, nenhuma notícia concreta havia sido lançada ou nenhuma notícia recente apareceu no jornal, oque ligeiramente deixou os dois confusos, era como se o caso nunca houvesse existido, e na verdade não existia, essa caça não bastou de uma desculpa esfarrapada de Dean para conseguir fazer Rowena e Sam conversarem sobre oque sentem, ele so precisou mentir um pouco e encontrar algumas notícias falsas e antigas para os fazer ir até o lugar o qual ele havia escolhido ser o lugar perfeito tanto para Sam quanto para sua cunhada bruxa. Seu irmão e Rowena haviam feito a mesma coisa com ele e Cas, e graças a eles, agora eles estavam juntos e finalmente foram capazes de falar oque sentiam, então Dean e Cas apenas quiseram retribuir da mesma forma. Sam ficou um pouco irritado pelo oque Dean fez, pelo fato de ter mentido sobre o caso, mas no fundo era sua forma de agradecer. Alias, agora ele e Rowena poderiam passar mais alguns dias nessa cabana, as coisas estavam simplesmente perfeitas, assim como deveriam ser.

As vezes o amor so precisa de um empurrãozinho.


End file.
